Never Forget Me
by GonardWithTheTDL
Summary: Cody loves Bridgette, but she is always with her boyfriend in an on and off again relationship, will Cody be able to show Bridgette he loves her before it is to late?  Kind of a sad story, and I hope you all enjoy it


**Well this is a new attempt by me at a one-shot, it is kind of depressing but I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunchroom)<strong>

Cody was sitting in the lunch room with his best friend Noah and they were having a usual conversation between them, "Noah, am I ugly?" Cody asked as Noah as he put down his book and gave Cody a blank stare. "I know odd question, but its serious."

"You have to stop thinking about her." Noah said as he went back to his book. "Her and her on and off again boyfriend with never end."

"I know but, she has been my best friend my whole life." Cody said as he was picking at his lunch, speaking of the devil, Bridgette and her boyfriend Geoff walked up to the table.

"Hey guys!" Bridgette said cheerfully as she looked at her friends, Noah just waved and Cody smiled.

"Hey Bridgette." Cody said casually as Noah rolled his eyes.

"Sup dudes?" Geoff asked as he raised his cowboy hate and put his arm around Bridgette.

"Nothin much Geoff." Cody said as Geoff smiled.

"So I was wondering, you dudes want to come to my party tonight! Its going to be sick!" Geoff cheered as he pumped his fist in the air, Bridgette giggled.

"No thanks, I got the SAT tomorrow." Noah said as he flipped a page in his book.

"Aw man, what about you Cody?" Geoff asked as he looked at his friend.

"I got work at nine, but I can stop by before." Cody said as Bridgette laughed.

"A lot of people want movies at night don't they?" Bridgette asked as Cody chuckled.

"You would be surprised." Cody said as he went back to his lunch, "I'll catch you two later." He said as Bridgette and Geoff exchanged 'byes' and left. As they were out of site Cody slammed his head into his food.

"You got problems my friend." Noah said as he flipped another page in his book.

* * *

><p><strong>(Party)<strong>

Cody arrived to the party but he saw his friend Bridgette sad outside Geoff's house, Cody being the sweet romantic he is, ran up to her and sat down, "you alright?" He asked as he put his arm around Bridgette.

"No, its not." Bridgette said as she sobbed on Cody.

"What happened?" Cody asked, concerned.

"Geoff and I had a big fight." Bridgette said, "he was flirting with this girl, and I talked to him about it and he got all defensive."

"Why?" Cody asked as Bridgette sighed.

"I don't know, is it wrong that I love him but he drives me nuts?" Bridgette said as Cody sighed.

"Bridgette, I need to tell you something." Cody said as Bridgette looked up at him. "It is the fact that I-

"Bridgette there you are!" A man yelled as Geoff ran up to Bridgette, "im so sorry for being like that, it was not my fault."

"Me too Geoff, I really don't like fighting with you." Bridgette said as she walked away from Cody and grabbed Geoff and they kissed, nearly killing Cody.

"Whoa, almost nine, I better get to work." Cody said as he got up and started to leave as Bridgette looked at her phone.

"It is only eight." Bridgette said as Cody sighed.

"I know but, I have to get there early." Cody said as he walked away with Bridgette following him.

"Cody what is wrong?" Bridgette asked her friend.

"It is nothing, just let me be." Cody said as he started running down the street and Bridgette sighed and went back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>(Video Store)<strong>

Cody got to his job early and his boss let him start working, before his shift began he decided to call his friend Tyler, "Hello?" The other voice on the line said, being Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, whats up?" Cody asked as Cody walked behind the counter.

"Nothin much, about to go hang out with Lindsay." Tyler said as Cody chuckled.

"I wish I was as lucky as you man, finding that girl you love." Cody said as he looked around and sighed.

"She will come around soon bro, I promise." Tyler said as he looked at his watch, "well I got to go meet Lindsay, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah later." Cody said as he hung up the phone, the store was empty and he sat there bored, his manager came up with his coat on.

"Hey Cody, I have to get to a meeting downtown, mind locking up tonight?" Cody's boss asked as Cody smiled.

"Not a problem boss man." Cody said as he took the keys from his boss and watched his boss leave the store, Cody looked around and sighed: No one was there.

He turned on his phone and looked at his previous conversations with Bridgette and couldn't help but smile, he then heard a ding as he looked at someone enter the store he looked up at as the guy walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" Cody asked as the man looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Geoff's Party)<strong>

Bridgette couldn't help but be upset as she wondered what got over her friend Cody, Geoff kept nudging her and kept trying to make out. "Geoff not now." Bridgette said as Geoff sighed.

"Why do you never want to make out anymore?" Geoff asked as he looked annoyed and Bridgette shrugged.

"I am just not in the mood." She said as she looked around the party.

"It is about Cody isn't it?" He asked as Bridgette looked at him.

"No, why would it be?" She asked as she didn't look at him in the eye.

"It is fine if you like him, but if you are going to date me you have to be all mine." Geoff said as Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I am just confused." Bridgette said as she stood up and Geoff stood up.

"If you are going to love Cody, why don't you leave my party and be with him?" Geoff asked as Bridgette looked at him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Bridgette asked as she looked as though she had tears in her eyes.

"It is for the best." Geoff said chocking.

"Fine! I'll just leave." Bridgette said as she left the party and began to make her way towards the video store.

_"Now that I think about it, Cody has always been the one for me," _Bridgette thought to herself as she saw the video store, she saw a guy exiting and and went inside with tears in her eyes of joy as she would finally be with the one she loved, she ran in so happily she almost screamed.

"Cody! I need to tell you that I-" Before she could finish she saw Cody there, she dropped her purse and phone and ran over to Cody, he was lying on the ground with blood running down his shirt, there was a hole in his chest and before Bridgette knew it she kept trying to cover the hole in his chest, she couldn't stop herself from crying as she went to her phone to call an ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hospital) <strong>

Bridgette was sitting in a hospital chair crying, she was there with Cody's parents, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, and Gwen. "I can't believe this happened." Tyler said as he kept passing around the hospital hallway, he finally took a seat and Lindsay was there holding him.

"Me neither, it is to unreal." Gwen said as she was sitting next to Noah who was reading a book, she hit the book out of his hand.

"Hey!" Noah said as he picked up his book, "save the drama for high school thank you very much."

"You are always reading! Can't you do anything beside read? Your best friend got shot and all you can do is read!" Gwen snapped at him as Noah sighed and a tear went down his eye.

"When I read im in my own world, I just don't want to hear this all right now, okay?" Noah asked as Gwen sighed and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, I am just stressed." Gwen said as she sighed and took a sip of coffee.

"How you doing Bridgette?" Tyler asked as he looked at her, "you haven't said a word in a long time."

"It is fine, Cody will be okay and everything will be fine." Bridgette murmured to herself.

"At least she is being positive." Tyler said to Lindsay as she nodded.

"It will all be okay Tyler." Lindsay said as she held her boyfriend close, then a doctor came out with a clipboard, everyone stood up and looked at the doctor as he came out and looked at everyone.

"Are you guys here for Cody Anderson?" The doctor asked as his parents spoke up.

"Yes, I am his dad." Cody's dad said as held his wife's hands, everyone was standing up and looking at the doctor as the doctor sighed.

_Na na, na na na, na na_  
><em> I miss you, miss you so bad<em>  
><em> I don't forget you, oh it's so sad<em>  
><em> I hope you can hear me<em>  
><em> I remember it clearly<em>

"I hate giving bad news but...he was shot in the ribs, they were all broken and it set off his organs to lose there place in the body, im sorry, but Cody is gone." The doctor said as almost everyone there broke down in tears.

_The day you slipped away_  
><em> Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>  
><em> Oh<em>

Bridgette was breaking down badly as she left the hospital, Noah went after her. He found her outside crying on the ground, he put a hand on your shoulder. "How long?" She asked him as Noah looked confused.

"How long what?" Noah asked as Bridgette looked at him full of tears.

"How long did he love me!" She said as she showed Noah Cody's phone as it had 'I Love You Bridgette' in a text ready to send to her.

"Since the first day he met you." Noah said as he choked and almost broke down along with Bridgette as they hugged for there friend, then Tyler, Lindsay, and Gwen came outside crying and joined the hug as they all mourned there lost friend, whom they all loved.

_Na na na na na na na_

_ I didn't get around to kiss you_  
><em> Goodbye on the hand<em>  
><em> I wish that I could see you again<em>  
><em> I know that I can't<em>

"I will never forget him." Bridgette said as she held her friends close.

"None of us will." Tyler said as they all walked away in tears.

_Oh_  
><em> I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly<em>

_ The day you slipped away_  
><em> Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>  
><em> Oh<em>

Two weeks later all five of them were staring at his casket as it was being lowered into the ground

_I had my wake up_  
><em> Won't you wake up<em>  
><em> I keep asking why<em>  
><em> And I can't take it<em>  
><em> It wasn't fake<em>  
><em> It happened, you passed by<em>

Everyone looked at it and put there arms around each other and smiled, "Cody would want us to be happy, and not be upset." Gwen said as Noah smiled and hugged Gwen, Tyler and Lindsay hugged as Bridgette just looked at the grave.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
><em> There you go, there you go<em>  
><em> Somewhere I can't bring you back<em>  
><em> Now you are gone, now you are gone<em>  
><em> There you go, there you go,<em>  
><em> Somewhere you're not coming back<em>

"I will miss him." Gwen said as she began to walk away from the grave, with Noah's arm around her.

"He was an amazing guy, let's do great things for him."

"He was the best friend I ever had." Tyler said as he sniffed and Lindsay hugged him.

"He was a great friend of all of ours." Lindsay said as she and Tyler walked away, leaving Bridgette to look at the grave.

_The day you slipped away_  
><em> Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<em>  
><em> The day you slipped away<em>  
><em> Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<em>

"I will always love you, im sorry I didn't realize it before you left." Bridgette chocked out as she shed one final tear and ran to her friends, and to this day, has always remembered Cody.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you <em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending was kind of corny but I really liked it, this was inspired by the song Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, I do not own the song. This was also inspired to me by the death of JT work in Degrassi as he was my favorite character, I hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot. <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
